Vengeance of the Lava(a Wings of Fire fanfic).
Hi wikians! This is my version of what could've happened with Vengeance, the venom-scarred NightWing who got thrown into the lava for "irritating the Queen and not following orders" in book four of the Wings of Fire series: ''The Dark Secret. ''Hope you enjoy! ___________________________________________________________________________________ Prologue: *this prologue was taken from pages 19-23 of the Dark Secret. "It doesn't matter." Vengeance rasped as he stepped into the Council Chamber. "RainWings are no match for us." He pushed past Morrowseer and slithered into the cave, glowering at all the other dragons. Princess Greatness frowned."Vengeance," she said, "You were not invited to this Council." "Yeah, I noticed. And yet I know more than any dragon about RainWings and what they can do." he hissed. "And I can tell you that this was a fluke. RainWings are too stupid and cowardly to be dangerous. Most of you know I got this when I grabbed their queen-well as it turns out, just one of their queens-stupid tribe- and she had no idea what she was doing, or I'd be dead. She didn't even mean to spray me. They never do." He shook his head, and breathed through his mouth. "They have Pyrrhia's most powerful weapon and they're too pathetic to use it." "Maybe they were before this Glory came along. From what Morrowseer says about her, she's not as weak as the rest of them." A NightWing dragonet was standing on the narrow ledge in the council chamber, frozen to the rock under his feet. "And it's your fault they found out about us," Greatness said. "You're the one who brought her here, even though Deathbringer us the dragonets were in the forest, and that we should stay away until they were gone." "Deathbringer." Vengeance smirked. "Oh yeah. How is your pet, Greatness? I've heard a very interesting story about him." Vengeance turned, and beckoned with his tail. Four guards dragged Deathbringer onto the ledge by the door, and threw him next to the dragonet. The assassin bumped into the dragonet, and they both flung out their wings for balance. "Ah." he said in a friendly manner. "You're here, too." "This dragon," Vengeance bellowed, pointing at Deathbringer. "This pet assassin of Princess Greatness was actually conspiring with the enemy. He is the one who brought the MudWing here and he helped them both to escape." "Hang on." Deathbringer said, hopping over the NightWing dragonet's head so he was between Deathbringer and Vengeance. "Conspiring with the enemy? Do you have any proof?" "Yeah, I have witnesses, One of the guards she attacked on the way out saw you helping them. And the guards at the tunnel that you distracted so the MudWing could come through- they can tell us all about that." The room descended into a terrible silence, and it was broken when Greatness, twisting her diamond necklace on her neck in her front claws, said, "Deathbringer, that kind of betrayal... the punishment is death." The NightWing assassin spread his wings and bowed deeply in the queen's direction. "I swear I have only ever done what I thought would be best for my tribe." "Oh, yeah?" Vengeance coughed wetly. "So why are all the dragonets still alive, then?" The assassin glanced at the NightWing dragonet from under his wing, and the dragonet nodded, even though Deathbringer hadn't said anything. "My mission is not complete, it's true. I need to return to the rainforest and-" "And betray us some more." Vengeance suggested. "I bet you do." Greatness leaned towards the screen, but no one noticed. "I assure you I'm a loyal NightWing," Deathbringer said, his voice rising. "Perhaps I think its worth discussing why we really need to kill these dragonets, but-" "You see?" Vengeance roared, "He's-" "Vengeace!" Greatness roared, cutting him off. She stood up on her ledge and spread her wings, trying to appear menacing and regal, but it didn't really work. "The queen has spoken." Greatness said into the silence that had fallen. "Vengeance. You endangered the whole tribe. You disobeyed orders. You brought a viper to us disguised as a simple garden snake." "Wait," Vengeance cried. "What he did was worse! I just grabbed a RainWing, same as always! How could I know- She didn't look no different than the others!" "And in addition," Greatness said, sounding annoyed, "You are irritating the queen." She flicked her tail, just the tiniest movement, at the guards in the doorway. "NO!" Vengeance shrieked. He opened his wings, flapped them once or twice, but had barely lifted off when the guards grabbed him. With one swift heave, before any of the dragons in the room could blink, they hurled Vengeance into the lake of lava. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Chapter 1: Vengeance Burning pain crashed into every part of me, flaring up and down, side to side, on my wings, my scales, my talons, everything. All I could think was, AHHHHHH!!!!' I didn't open my mouth or my eyes, for fear of burning my throat or my eyes. I didn't want to die. I kicked up, breaking through the bright, red gold surface, and surged upward, screaming and trying to escape as my scales melted. Lava flew everywhere as I flailed my wings. "DON'T DO THIS! SAVE ME!" I howled, still trying to escape the pit of firy doom that I was trapped in. The guards stepped forward with emotionless faces, the same ones that had thrown me in, and as they raised their three-pronged spears, I knew they weren't going to be fishing me out. All four of them had armor on, helmets and thick plates on their underbellies, and they pushed me back under the surface, with me still thrashing, and causing the spear tips to rake against my already burned scales, holding me there until I gave up and sank back under, knowing the effort was hopeless. The pain crashed into me again, but it seemed distant, and everything still hurt, bad. I slowly, painfully floated through the bright red gold liquid, my scales still burning, and dimly wondered where I was by this time. I didn't open my eyes, knowing I would see nothing but lava, and knowing that I'd be blind if I did survive. It hurt so bad, I could hardly think, and as darkness closed on the edges, I wondered, '''Is this what dying feels like? Because if so, then I'm going to have a long ways to go before I die...' ''The last thing I felt was something closing around me, kind of like a cage, blocking the lava. ''Then everything faded out, and I was gone. Chapter 2: '''Molten One of the invaders... and still alive too, somehow, even after getting burned, so no getting to eat this one. Ah, well. Perhaps he can help us... The invaders are horrible enough to throw members of their own tribe into lava... its just horrendous...But if the Healers can save him, maybe he'll tell us what he knows.' '' The blood red Bloodscales VolcanoWing thought as he closed the lava-proof cage around the burned dragon, seeing through the dragon's scales and noticing that the blood flow seemed to be going faster than normal. Molten wondered if he should try to slow it down, but decided against it. He quickly and quietly swam through the lava, jumping through a hole in the rock of the volcano and shaking the excess lava off of his scales. "Hey, Molten! What's in the cage?" "Just another one that the invaders tossed in, thanks, Lavakiller." "Oh, real nice. Are we eating it?" "No, Lavakiller. We aren't eating this one. I'm taking this one to the healers to get him fixed up. Maybe, if he, you know, survives, he can tell Her Majesty what he knows." "Ah. All right. Go on." "You know, you'll never be a real guard. Commander Magma just put you here so you'd have something to do." "Yeah. I've heard." "Well, I should get him to the Healers." "Yeah, all right. Go." Molten headed down the dark corridors, which were lit by streams of lava, and found the Healer's cave. "Hi, Ash. I have someone that needs your help." "Ah." Molten handed the cage to Ash, and the white-gray VolcanoWing took it, opening it and gently dragging the dragon inside out of the cage. "This is one of the ones that the invaders threw in." "Yes." "I'll get to work on him. Hopefully I can help him, but I don't know, Molten. He looks pretty bad, but I'll try." Ash picked up the burned dragon, and quietly brought him over to a heat bed, put the lid down, leaving the dragon's tail and wings to hang out of it, turned the heat setting to '''extremely low' ''setting, and quietly turned it on. "That should help keep the burns down, but as for his wings... I'm not sure if I can help that... But, I can try." "Sometimes, Ash, that's all anyone can do. You know?" "Yeah. Thanks, Molten." "I know you'll try your best. You always do." "Thanks. Now, if you will excuse me, I'm going to start working on the replacements for this dragon's wings. I'll have to get Hotspot to work on this one's tail. I'm going to have to ask Fissure and Vent, you know, the twins?" Molten nodded. "I'm going to have to ask them to work on the wings that this dragon has, or what's left of them, anyway." "Okay. Guess I'll leave you with the dragon I dragged in." "Oh, how funny, Molten." "You know you love me." Ash flashed a stripe on her wing, three stripes on her tail, and made a circular motion around her ear. '''Shut up, you crazy Volcano-brain.' ''Molten walked out of the cave and down the corridor, leaving Ash with the strange dragon, and with no clue as to who the strange dragon was. Chapter 3: '''Vengeance I woke up inside some sort of container or something, and vaguely wondered where I was. The last I remember was floating through the lava. I couldn't really move in the container, but I did notice that everything felt sort of numb. Like, I couldn't feel anything. I tried to push myself out of the thing, but it hurt to lift myself, and I couldn't get very far without banging my horns into the top. I saw that light was coming from slow moving streams of lava, and as I saw it, I roared in horror, trying to get as far away from it as possible. I saw movement out of the corner of my eye, and a dragon walked out of a side room and noticed me. The dragon, who was a gray black color, like ash, rushed over and opened the lid, flashing a bunch of things at me with some orange stripes along her arms, sides, and tail. I stared at her blankly, but then realized that there were other dragons in the room along with me. She seemed to be flashing at them, not me. She waved her talons around, pointed at a bunch of stuff, and flashed her stripes some more. After a couple of minutes, she turned to me and said, "How do you feel?" "Uh..." my voice sounded horribly gravelly, like I had been eating rocks or something. "Like, any nausea, dizziness, ringing in your ears, vision fading in and out, joints hard to move, etc.?" "Um... no, not-not particurely. Where am I?" "The Volcano. Or actually, the VolcanoWing Healer's caves." "VolcanoWing... I've never heard of any tribe called 'VolcanoWings'." "Well, sure you haven't! The tribe decided to keep itself a secret from any of the invaders!" "Invaders... oh, you're talking about the NightWings, my tr- I mean, my previous tribe. Those dragons threw me in here just because I 'didn't follow orders, and I was irritating the queen'." I hissed. "You don't like them?" the VolcanoWing guessed." "Yes. I hate ''them. I didn't even deserve to be thrown in here!" "Well, of course you don't. None of your tr- I mean, none of the NightWings do." "I'm so enraged right now, I want to rip them all to pieces!" I coughed several times, trying to clear my throat. My wings felt heavy and weird, like something was sitting on top of them. I growled to myself, ignoring the fact that it made my throat hurt. I coughed, and said, "What's wrong with my wings?" The VolcanoWing hesitated, and then said, "Wait here." She headed over to a table and grabbed a large scroll off of it. She unrolled it, and hung it on the wall. I saw that it was a diagram for a pair of metal wings. "We're still making these, but the reason that your wings feel heavy is because I had to stick them in, well, um, a thin layer of cement." Chapter 4: '''Vengeance' I stared at the gray VolcanoWing in front of me, the words I had to stick your wings... layer of cement ''swirling around and around inside my head. Finally, I managed to speak. "You did ''what?" "''Yeah, um... I stuck your wings in a thin layer of cement. Studies that we did several years back showed that putting a burned dragon's wings in a very thin layer of cement helped the wings to not detoriate faster." "WHY???" I roared angrily. "Because, if we don't, you won't be able to fly, much less walk around with those things dragging behind you all the time." "Can I see?" "Well, um, it's probably better for them to not take the cement off just..." The VolcanoWing trailed off under my ferocious glare. Another VolcanoWing in thin armor, not unlike the armor that the NightWing guards were wearing, walked in and flashed something at the gray VolcanoWing using the orange stripes along their arms and tail. The gray VolcanoWing flashed something back and shook her head no. The armored VolcanoWing flashed a couple of more stripes, then gave up and left. "What was that about?" I asked. "Oh, that was Tectonic. He wanted you to come with him so that Queen Cinder could ask you about what you knew about the in-I mean, the NightWings." "And why would I want to do that?" "Um... well... the idea that we had was that once you were better, we could bring you to the queen and you could tell her what you know. Like, about the NightWings." "Why would I do ''that?" I snarled, coughing afterward. "So that our tribe can drive the NightWings out of our home! Do you know how hard its been for us VolcanoWings, as we can't spread out beyond the volcano, like the NightWings? Our numbers are increasing, and we don't have enough space for everyone. We need you to help us." Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Content (VanquishedHydra4844)